


因慾望而乖巧的Mozart

by minifishbones



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向米薩米札





	因慾望而乖巧的Mozart

　　「Salieri先生⋯⋯像這樣對不對？」Mozart困難的撐起腰桿，但是雙臂早已無力支撐他的體重，只能變成那種屁股抬高像是求操的姿勢。  
　　從被拍打到紅腫的臀部隱約可以看見過多無法容納的精液沿著腿根緩緩流出，搭配上Mozart不曉得紅了多少次的眼眶，怎麼看都像是個貪吃的小孩，明明已經撐了，卻還是無法克制慾望地想要一求再求。  
　　Salieri坐在床邊的椅子上一手拿著羽毛筆正在羊皮紙上書寫著什麼，聞聲抬眼看了一眼Mozart，就著羽毛筆的前端把流出來的精液給刮了下來。「Mozart，我應該有說，要含好，不准漏出來。」Salieri看了一眼羽毛筆前端的白濁，再次把他們沾回到Mozart的腿上。

　　「把它們收回去，Mozart，做好的話會給你應有的獎勵。」

　　但是經歷了這麼多次的性愛，Mozart哪做得到？  
　　剛才Salieri用羽毛筆的前端撩撥他的時候他就快到不行了，但是他無法不聽Salieri的話，只能乖乖地有些無力的手伸到背後去，一點一滴的把精液全部收攏，來到後穴的位置。  
　　多虧他現在腰下陷的姿勢，否則肯定手指一打開那裡，就會把裡頭快要收不住的精液全部吐出來。

　　這樣肯定會被Saliei先生狠狠地懲罰。  
　　Mozart想到這個卻又忍不住心裡一顫，他說不清現在他最期待的是達成目標之後的獎勵，還是迎接功虧一簣的懲罰⋯⋯反正最後的目的都一樣：他想要Salieri。想要Salieri毫無顧忌保留地將平日束縛在宮廷禮儀外表下的瘋狂，全部傾斜、展露給他。  
想到此，Mozart又忍不住地舔了一下紅腫的嘴唇，看著Salieri優雅地拿著沾著精液的羽毛筆，在乾渴的羊皮紙上新寫了什麼東西，看著Salieri外表堂皇而眼底瘋狂的樣子。


End file.
